Underwater kissing
by Peacelifeandlove
Summary: What happened underwater for it to be the best kiss? here's what. In percy's pov. I couldnt think of a better title. T for safety. Now 2 shot- with Annabeths POV
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! this is my first ever fanfic. It's only short i know. This idea was given to me by my friend. I'm only a new fan to Percy Jackson but I'm completly in love. So just bear with me. And please review! **_

**POV**

I squeezed Annabeth's hand tighter as we fell towards the lake. I think my camp mates forgot I was the son of Posideon, The God of the Sea. Annabeth and I fell softly through the water without so much as a drop of water touching us. I didn't have to worry about breathing since I can breath underwater and everything but I formed an air bubble around us since my best friend doesn't have the same power.

I looked up as the air surronded, inclosing us in our own world, to see Clarisse, Travis and Connor looking down at us, waiting for us to come up for air. To bad there was no need. To bad for them, I mean.

I looked at Annabeth and turned a brighter red then Apollo's sun chariot in sports car form. At least we matched. Except she still managed to look beautiful,gorgeous, hot and sexy all at once.

"Yes, you." I answered her earlier question. At first she looked confused, an expression rarely seen on a daughter of Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom. When she worked it out she turned even redder, Which I hadn't thought possible. She was speechless, Which was rare for Annabeth. I slowly leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. After a moment she began to kiss back. It grew more passionate, as though we were trying to put all our feelings into it. I definetly was. My tounge traced her lower lip, asking, no begging, for entrance. She left me hanging for a moment, teasing me,before allowing me entrance. Our tounges battled for dominance, which I won. My tounge roamed her mouth, just like my hands were roaming her body. Her hands tangled in my hair. After about 10 minutes of this we broke apart for air.

I layed my forehead against hers, our breath coming out as gasps, misting just sat there for a moment, staring into each others eyes. I felt like my sea green could see straight through her storm grey,to her heart and soul. And i realized something. I Perseus Jackson, The son of the Sea God was in love, with his best friend and Daughter of the Goddess of wisdom, Annabeth Chase.

"Percy..." the blonde angel in my arms whispered.

"I love you, Annabeth." I whispered back. ' _Wait! was I thinking? What if she doesn't love me back? Oh My Gods, What have I done? Apart from kiss my best friend?and told her I love Her? I just made a fool of myself?'_

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I understand if you don't feel the same way and all-"

"Percy, I love you too." she cut of my babbling.

"-Yeah I know, I don't know what i was thinking- Wait, What?"

" I love you too, seaweed brain." and with that she kissed me again.

That was pretty much the best underwater kiss ever.

**So thats it guys. Please tell me what you think. I think I may do the same story in Annabeths point of view. Not sure yet.**

**Love **

**Peacelifeandlove**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know I said it was only a one shot and all but I did have Annabeths POV written so I figured I might aswell post it. So here it is**

**APOV**

I was being carried on the shoulders of my friends, Holding Percy's hand. He squeezed my own hand tighter as they threw us into the canoe lake. As we sank towards the bottom I realised I wasn't getting wet. And I could breath. Percy had used the powers he gained from being the only demigod son of the God of the Sea to form an air bubble around us. Our own personal world. I knew that somewhere above us our friends were waiting for us to resurface. I had a feeling they would be there a while.

I looked at my best friend to find him looking back, his face bright red. I'm sure mine was too. He looked so adorable.

"Yes, You.' he said. I had no idea what he was talking about. It took a moment to figure out that he was talking about. I was his lifeline while he was bathing in the River Styx. Me! And I was the reason he didn't become a god. I blushed even harded. My face was so hot I thought it was going to burst into flames.

Soon he leaned in towards me. _OH MY GODS! He is going to kiss me! _His lips touched mine softly, for the second time tonight. I kissed him back, trying to put all the love I felt towards him into the kiss. Percy ran his tounge along my lip, asking me for entrance. I denied him for a moment, before giving in. Our tounges battled for dominance. Let's just say it was one battle i didn't mind losing, even if I daughter of Athena. I clasped my hands in his hair as his explored my body, just like his tounge explored my mouth. I eventually pulled away, gasping for air. He layed his forehead against mine and we just stared, getting lost in each others eyes. Beautiful sea green meeting stormy grey. I loved his eyes almost as much as his smile.

"Percy..." I whispered, not being able to say much more.

"I love you, Annabeth." he whispered. My heart swelled and tears welled in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away, before he noticed.

"Annabeth I'm sorry. I understand you don't feel the same way and all-"he blabbed cutely.

"I love you too, Percy." I cut him off. Even if he was sounding totally adorable. Oh My Gods I'm starting to sound like a daughter of Aphrodite, not Athena.

"Yeah I know. I don't know what i was thinking- Wait? What?"

" I love you too, seaweed brain." and with that said i kissed him again.

And that was the best underwater kiss ever. 

**I know some parts are pretty cheesy but i couldn't help it. Hope it's ok. Please review**

**Love**

**Peacelifeandlove**

**xx**


End file.
